Hex Online (owen0202)
page is a work in progress. Please point out something that you want to be corrected... The Roblox game link: ☀http://web.roblox.com/games/146449216/HEX-ULTIMATE-COMP * Hex is a fast paced, multiplayer, 3rd person, advanced FPS shooter taking place in the future developed by Owen0202 and SilentSwords. The game features various game modes, such as Team Skirmish and Domination. 'Game Modes' There are 7 game modes, Skirmish, Team Skirmish, Capture the Flag, Artifact, Team Artifact, King of the Hill, and Domination. Skirmish - (Free for All) You are spawned at a random location on the map. The objective of this game mode is to kill 25 players before other players can get to 25. MVP is obtained by killing 25 players. Same goes for victory. Team Skirmish - (Team Deathmatch) You and your team are placed at the opposing side of the other team. To win this Game mode, your team must kill 50 players before the enemy team does or having the most kills than enemy team when time runs out. MVP is awarded if you have the best KDR. NOTE: if your team is defeat and have the most kills, you will still get MVP. Capture the Flag - To win this game mode you and your team must capture the flag near the hostiles' spawn and bring it back to your team's flag. Your team will be victorious after your team has captured 3 flags. MVP is awarded to the player with the best KDR. NOTE: You cannot cap flag if your team's flag isn't there. Example: If you have seized the enemy flag, and your enemy procures your flag, you will NOT be able to cap the flag unless you or your teammates kill the flag carrier and take it back. Artifact - Like Skirmish, you spawn randomly on the map and have no teammates, but this time, you have to take and capture an artifact. To win this game mode, you must hold the artifact more than the other players or reach max points before time runs out. But watch out; Enemies can see your position! MVP is achieved if you hold the artifact for the longest time. NOTE: You might notice that there are numbers on the artifact, like x1, x2, and x5. Those are how many points you earn per sec (x5 can appear when someone drops artifact and another player takes relic).). Team Artifact - Like Team Skirmish, you and your team spawn from the opposite side of the enemy team, but with an artifact. For your team to be victorious, your team must hold the flag until maximum time is reached or team having more time held then other team. MVP is awarded if you hold the artifact the longest. NOTE: You might notice that there are numbers on the artifact, like x1, x2, and x5. Those are how many points your team can earn per sec (x5 can appear when someone drops artifact and another player takes artifact King of the Hill - You and your team have to stand on the hill until your team reaches max points before time runs out, or have most time on the hill than other team when time runs out. MVP is obtained if you stay on the hill for the longest! Note: Hill location changes every few minutes. Warning: Watch out for grenades when taking the hill. Domination - To win this game mode, you must take 3 control points, A, B, and C. You will be victorious when your team reaches maximum points before time runs out, or having more points than enemy team when time runs out. MVP is earned if you have the most kills and the most points. 'Maps' . *Bricktops *Pitgrounds *Digsite *Pagoda *Heatcliff *Sandpit *Asgard *Narrowgill *Refinery *Ravine *Mothership *Cresent Bricktops - A small map with lots of cover taking place in the rainforest Pitgrounds - A medium sized map taking place inside a base/warehouse. Digsite - Pagoda - Heatcliff - A large taking place at a base near lava/a volcano or something probably because someone invented a way to collect electricity from lava. Lava will kill you if touched (obvious). Actually, this map was based off WIJ SilentSword's 2008 Heat Cliff Minigames! See for yourself: http://web.roblox.com/games/179835/classic-2008-The-Heat-Cliff-Minigames Sandpit - Asgard - Narrowgill - A medium sized map taking place on a long bridge. If you fall off the bridge you will die. Refinery - A large map taking place at a base at an icy tundra. Has Oil that will drown you when touched. Ravine - Mothership - A large map taking place at a cave/giant ship or something. Has toxic lava that will kill you if you fall in it. There are two floors to fight on. Cresent - Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits